


Anniversary

by Meiilan



Series: Inspired by dorianpavus-art [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Growing Old, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen visits the cemetary at the anniversary of someone's burial.<br/>Another piece inspired by an artwork of dorianpavus-art on tubmlr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> The related artwork can be found here: http://dorianpavus-art.tumblr.com/post/102316107852/experimenting  
> This time the drabble is more inspired by the art, than actually describing the picture's content.  
> If you like my stories, please leave me some comments, about it. It always helps to overcome writer's blog. If you didn't like them, please leave me comments as well. So that i know, how I can improve.
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

“Here you are!”

Cullen looked up from the book he was reading and was met with the gorgous view of Sebastian’s smiling face, framed in the reddish golden light of the setting sun. The creases around his eyes became even more prominent, when he smiled like that. His tan had become a tad bit fainter over time and his hair was more a dirty grey than the rich brown it used to be. But nevertheless, he was still gorgous.

“Ah, were you looking for me?”

That drew a short huff of laughter from the brother, a wonderful sound. Cullen couldn’t help, but smile in response.

“I’d say so, yes. The evening bell had rang already. It is time for the mass.”  
“Right, my apologies. I was distracted.”

Sebastian’s eyes fell on the open book in his lap. He bent down to reach for it, but Cullen caught his wrist, before he could touch the yellowish pages. Meeting the ex-templar’s eyes, Sebastian raised an eyebrow questioning.

“Do you know, how beautiful, you are?”

Another huff of laughter.

“Why yes, you never miss a chance to tell me, after all. Don’t try to distract me. What were you reading?”

Following the brother’s downcast gaze, Cullen stared at the book in his lap with a soft frown.

“Oh. Just some old adventure tale told by a dwarf, really badly written, actually.”

As he met Sebastian’s eyes again, the man had a knowing, gentle smile on his lips. Leaning forward, he placed a featherlight kiss on Cullen’s forehead, before raising to stand again.

“Stop dwelling on th’ past, ye ole sap”, he said cheerfully, his Starkhaven accent slipping easily into his speech. “Come noo, let’s go back tae th’ Chantry.”

Sebastian was really breathtakingly beautiful, as he stood there in the fading light, as if the Maker himself had blessed him. Cullen returned the smile, albeit sadly.

“I can’t”, he said. “Today is the anniversary of his burial.”

Frowning confused, Sebastian asked: “Who’s burial? Hawke’s?”

“No”, Cullen said, closing the book and raising from the bench, he  had sat on. Turning, he moved to leave the cermetary.

“Sebastian’s.”


End file.
